


In the Library

by Lasagna482



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasagna482/pseuds/Lasagna482
Summary: WARNING DDS SPOILERS!!!! AFTER AUNT LUCY BRINGS HAZEL DOWN TO THE LIBRARY AND SHE DETECTS AND YEE A LOT MORE THAN THAT
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, George Mukherjee & Harold Mukherjee, George Mukherjee/Lavinia Temple, Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells, Hazel Wong & May Wong, Hazel Wong & Rose Wong
Kudos: 16





	In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you like this. I am sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy!!

After I stopped crying after Daisy reappeared in the library, We went back up to the room I was staying in and we just sat there and hugged and sat together. I decided I had to tell her about Alexander and I. She knows me so well, so when I was getting up the courage to tell her, she asked me, “Watson, something’s bothering you. I’m not going to ask, but if you want to tell me please do.” I took a deep breath and murmured out,”It’s Alexander and uhh I. We errrr uhh we kinda umm kissed.” I said the last word so quietly that she could barely hear it. I could feel that I was blushing. A lot. Daisy asked, “Wait! Say the last part again. I couldn’t hear you.” ugh. I replied,”We um kinda kissed. Ok it was more than kinda. We did. And it was one of the best moments of my life.” Daisy, of course, had to say, “But his arms are too long!” I got kinda frustrated and snapped back,”No they're not! They are perfectly the right length!” Daisy giggled and said, “I was just teasing Hazel! I still don't understand what you see in Alexander, but I guess I never will.” I shushed her quickly, and whispered in her ear,”Someone’s in the hallway!” I could see Daisy’s eyes light up, and she said with a giggle,”I think there's something we need to detect!”

We waited a minute, then we crept out onto the landing. We went down the back stairs meant for the servants, and we saw at least one person in front of us! They were standing still on a step. We heard them sigh, and then they walked forward. We silently followed them. They continued down to the ground floor. They then walked quite noisily, into the library. I heard Daisy huff angrily at them not being stealthy. We waited until they had been in the library for a bit, then we tiptoed in. We saw two people kissing, so I just assumed it was George and Lavina. It looked more like two men though, both tall and quite thin. I couldn't see Daisy, but then I realized she had crept over to the light switch, and was about to flip it. 

The lights came on, and both people jumped apart and looked really scared. Daisy gasped from where she was by the light switch, realizing it was her brother, Bertie and George’s, brother, Harold. I also gasped, surprised by what we had seen. I had known before Bertie and Harold were together, but I was surprised that we had walked in on them kissing. At first they only saw me and looked relieved but then they saw Daisy as she was trying to hide. Bertie freaked out, considering he had thought his sister was dead. His jaw dropped, and he started yelling. He yelled,”What the fuck Daisy! I thought you were fucking dead on the bottom of the fucking Nile! I have almost tried to kill myself when I found out and again a few days ago and again tonight and Harold found me before I could do any lasting harm! Daisy I.. I don’t even know what to say!” He continued to utter other curses and just started sobbing and Harold led him to the couch so he wouldn’t fall over. 

  
  


Harold started to try and calm him down. As he was doing that, we heard a lot of footsteps as Bertie’s yelling had woken everyone up. George and Alexander came in first and they both just stared at Daisy. After that they started asking her so many questions, and Alexander came over to me, and his hand slipped into mine. He whispered in my ear,”How long have you known?” “About an hour” I whispered back to him, standing on my tiptoes, as he was so much taller than me. Next in came Aunt Lucy and Uncle Felix, followed by Beanie, Kitty, and Lavina. George smiled so wide when he saw Lavina, and so did Lavina. They stood by each other, their fingers almost touching. They stood there just smiling and shocked. Kitty and Beanie each shrieked. Then my father and sisters came in, and I quickly removed my hand from Alexander’s. Chapman, Mrs. Doherty, and Hetty came in last. Chapman almost fainted, Mrs Doherty did, and Hetty screamed.

After the boys got Mrs. Doherty on the couch, and Chapman sitting down, I went over to comfort Bertie who was still muttering curses to himself quieter now, which was good, as I did not want my sister hearing that, and still very shook up. Everyone just stood there gaping at Daisy and so confused. Then, Kitty, Beanie and even Lavina ran over to us and threw themselves in her. Hetty and my sisters joined in, and I did too. After about a minute, Bertie said,”Everyone move I need to see my sister” We all got nervous, but he just hugged her and had the biggest smile I had seen him with ever. As I was next to Daisy, I could hear him when he muttered into her ear, “Not a fucking word about me and Harold. Not a word. Especially not to George.” My father got my little sisters, and told them that they had to go back to bed. They listened reluctantly. My father looked at me, and I could tell he wanted to talk to me. I gulped nervously, thinking this was about me and Alexander. 

I walked over, and he hugged me. He asked, ”Hazel, are you ok?” I replied with, “I think so. It’s very crazy isn't it?” He said, ” Yes, it really is. You can go back over to your friends again, but I am going to go back to bed” When I was walking back over, Daisy looked at me, and I nodded, our way of saying everything was ok. I walked over to Daisy who was hugging Hetty, Mrs. Doherty, who was conscious again, and Chapman. She smiled at me and jerked her head in the direction of Bertie and her brother. I understood, and walked over to them. When I got over there, Harold said, “Well it looks like George disappeared with Lavina, that's her name right?” I giggled, but said, “That’s not the reason I came over here and you know that.” He sighed and said, ”I know, I just don’t know how he will react.” Berite said, “Yeah who knows, he could turn us over to the police.” ” You are not helping Bertie,” Harold exclaimed. “What, it's true that's why we shouldn't tell him.” I interrupted saying, ” I am pretty sure he already knows. He is a detective after all he figured out that Alexander and I liked each other.” I blushed after wishing I could take it back.

“Maybe just talk to him once he gets back from wherever he went with Lavina.” As I said that, George and Lavina walked back into the library, both with red cheeks, red noses, bruised-looking lips, and tousled hair. It was the first time that I had seen George without perfect hair. I giggled despite myself. I pushed Harold, towards George, and he walked towards George, who if possible, turned an even deeper shade of red. George had seen that I had pushed Harold towards him, so he flipped me off, while walking out of the library door with Harold, and trying to fix his hair , after seeing it in one of the windows. Daisy walked over towards Bertie and me. I decided they deserved some time alone, and I noticed while I walked over to where Alexander was awkwardly standing with Kitty, Beanie and Lavina, that everyone else besides them and Daisy and Bertie had left the library. I stood next to Alexander, and my hand slipped into his. “So,” I said, ” You and George, Lavina?” She replied with, “So, you and Alexander, Hazel?” So I took that as a yes. 

Harold and Bertie were back after about ten minutes, and I saw that Harold looked relaxed, so I guessed that it went well. They also probably wouldn’t be getting along like normal if it hadn’t gone well. Daisy had already walked back over and we were talking like it was old times again. When George got back, he said he was tired and was going to go back to bed, and Alexander went with him, not before kissing me goodnight. Daisy also said,”Hazel, come on let's go back to bed,” So that was that and we all went back upstairs. 

Once we got to our room, I could tell we weren’t going to be going back to sleep. When I asked why, Daisy said, “We are meeting George and Alexander in the servants stairway in 15 minutes.” Why?” I asked. She said “Well I think George needs to talk to people as in us about our brothers or something.” “If that is why, you should tell them Daisy.” I suggested. “I should Wasin but I don’t know. What if… what if it doesn't go well?” “Daisy, Harold just told George that he likes other men. You can do this.” “I guess so, but still it's scary.” “Yeah I get that, I have to tell my dad that Alexander and I are dating. Probably at least sometime soon. ” I exclaimed. “Well good luck Watson, that’s not going to be fun to do.” She cackled quietly after she said that. Soon enough, it was time for us to meet George and Alexander. 

We quietly crept to the staircase and we walked down to where we were meeting them. They were already there, and I could tell that Alexander’s face lit up when he saw me. I sat down on the same step as him, and George and Daisy sat on the same step. “Daisy, explain EVERYTHING please we are both dying to know what happened.” So Daisy explained everything and got to brag that she had a job as a government spy before they did. When Daisy finished her story, George asked, “So how long have you known about our brothers?” “Well I’ve known for certain since you heard my brother scream his head off but I’ve guessed and thought it was maybe going on since the case at Cambridge.” Alexander interrupted saying, “ I thought something was going on since the night we went climbing with them, they were being a lot less careful than they usually were, I guess because I could tell.” I nudged Daisy, and she started speaking,” George, Alexander, there is something I need to tell you. I ermm I like girls.” There was awkward silence for a few moments in which Daisy started freaking out, but then George and Alexander started to giggle. “I.. Knew… It...” they both gasped out while still laughing. “Wait, you did? How?” Daisy asked, surprised. “Well,” George started, “We saw how you acted with and around Amina, so we started to investigate. And we uhh kinda saw the two of you kiss maybe. ” Daisy huffed angrily, but she decided to get revenge. “So Alexander, how long have you and Hazel been together?” Alexander blused visibly in the dark and so did I. “Umm” he replied, “Since yesterday.” and before anyone else could say anything, Daisy again asked,”George, how long have you and Lavina been together?” “Fuck you Daisy,” George replied,” but its been only a few hours longer than Alexander and Hazel.” “Wow” I exclaimed, we all are dating someone. That’s weird to think about. Deepdean is going to be so weird without you Daisy! Who am I meant to talk to?” Alexander said,”The next exact weekend we have we should all get together. I know Alexander likes that idea.” Alexander elbowed George after he said that comment. I tried to disguise my yawn, because I wanted to keep talking, but I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. I could tell Alexander was also stifling a yawn too. George and Daisy both got it, and then went back to their rooms, leaving Alexander and I alone. “Goodnight Hazel!” Alexander whispered happily. ”Goodnight Alexander!” I whispered to him. We kissed goodnight, and it soon turned into more than just a quick kiss. I pulled away when I needed to breathe, and Alexander said,”We should go to bed. It’s late.I’ll see you on Christmas!” “Bye Alexander, goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow! ” I replied. We then walked back to our rooms and went to sleep.

  
  
  
  



End file.
